This project involves the concurrent online data acquisition and realtime processing of data from a variety of instrument types which are geographically dispersed in various laboratories. Emphasis has been placed on experimental control as well. The project has evolved by using distributed processing techniques via separate computers in order to meet the ever-growing utilization of computers in this research area. Image processing of electron micrographs is a growing demand that is being met via a large minicomputer while the satellite CPUs are (or will be) connected to this large CPU.